A vehicle operation pedal device is known in the art which includes (a) a pedal bracket that is attached to a vehicle, (b) a pedal arm that is swingably supported by the pedal bracket about a substantially horizontal support axis, that extends downward from the pedal bracket, and that has at its lower end a pedal that is operated by being depressed with a foot, and (c) an operation amount sensor that is disposed on the pedal bracket to detect the amount by which the pedal arm is operated (see Patent Document 1).